


Завтра наступит Рождество

by Dr_Dawson



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Divorce, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Harry Hart as Arthur, M/M, Merlin (Kingsman) Lives, Post-Canon, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Roxy Morton | Lancelot Lives
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Dawson/pseuds/Dr_Dawson
Summary: Лучше поздно признать свои ошибки, чем прятаться от реальности всю жизнь. Прошлого не исправить, но будущее ещё впереди. Через год после свадьбы с Тильдой Эггси возвращается в Лондон.





	Завтра наступит Рождество

Эта посылка с первого взгляда вызывает у Эггси ощущение, будто в руках не безобидная коробка с надписями и логотипом транспортной компании, а бомба с часовым механизмом.

Он задумчиво смотрит на обратный адрес — новый адрес матери. От шеи, между лопаток и вдоль позвоночника, разливается и сковывает спину острое предчувствие. Нет, не трагедии, но серьёзных перемен.

От странного ощущения тревоги так легко отмахнуться. Обрывки бумаги с шорохом ложатся на полированную поверхность стола. Тильда неслышно подходит сзади, её тёплое дыхание щекочет ухо.

— Что там, милый?

— Рождественский подарок от мамы.

— Но сейчас ноябрь.

Эггси криво улыбается. Когда это Мишель беспокоилась о такой ерунде?

***

Он звонит Мишель спустя час после получения посылки. Одной рукой придерживает телефонную трубку, другой бездумно встряхивает шар. Крохотные серебристые крупинки взлетают и медленно кружатся, окутывая Санту на санях внутри облаком снежного вихря.

— Привет, ма. Я получил твою посылку и гадаю, что это значит.

— Я подумала, что он должен быть у тебя. Помнишь его, Эггси?

Внутри копошатся воспоминания, но они настолько невнятные и размытые, что Эггси никак не может ухватить хоть одну нить, чтобы потянуть, распутать, увидеть целое. Мишель понимает его молчание и приходит на помощь.

— Мы купили его в день, когда мне сообщили о гибели отца. Гуляли по городу, зашли в магазин… То Рождество мы впервые встретили только вдвоём.

Эггси неудержимо вспоминает. Это как накрывающая волна. Гостиная, залитая мягким светом, плачущая мама, глухой мужской голос. Вложенная в руки медаль с вензелем «Кингсман». Он снова встряхивает шар.

Мишель молчит, и Эггси, чтобы поддержать беседу, спрашивает что-то о Дейзи, о делах.

— Вы могли бы приехать в Лондон на Рождество, — говорит Мишель, прощаясь. Она не настаивает — просто вскользь предлагает, но Эггси слышит в её голосе тоску.

— Возможно.

Он не видел маму и Дейзи уже больше года. Видит бог, у него нет сил, чтобы вернуться в Лондон. Это слишком.

Тильда вечером застаёт его сидящим на ковре посреди гостиной, и, когда Эггси поднимает взгляд, она испуганно отшатывается. Причина ему известна и понятна — в его глазах кладбище разбитых надежд.

— Давай проведём Рождество в Лондоне, — нейтрально, между делом предлагает Эггси за ужином.

Тильда пожимает плечами и неопределённо кивает: то ли «да», то ли «нет», то ли «посмотрим». Эггси в этот момент решает, что точно поедет к маме и Дейзи. И, может быть, даже увидится с Рокси — если она согласится, конечно.

В последний раз они говорили полгода назад, когда Рокси вернулась в строй после многих месяцев реабилитации и недвусмысленно дала понять, что считает его мудаком. У неё есть на это полное право: как ещё назвать того, кто бросает коллег и друзей, когда большинство на больничных койках или в списках невосполнимых потерь, когда впереди огромная работа по восстановлению работоспособности конторы и эта работа ложится на плечи выживших единиц? Мудак. Эггси тогда легко согласился и даже почти не чувствовал вины.

Вместе с чёртовым рождественским шаром Мишель прислала в коробке какой-то вирус, не иначе. Что-то начинает разъедать Эггси изнутри, медленно, но верно наполняя сознание ощущением смыкающейся вокруг пустоты. От этой удушающей чёрной дыры спасает шар. Эггси разглядывает его в свете ночника, когда засыпает, и в потоках льющегося в окно света поутру. Он чувствует кожей, как неуклонно растёт в Тильде ненависть к безобидной на первый взгляд игрушке.

Через неделю после получения посылки он впервые обманывает Тильду, глядя ей в глаза. Он отказывается ехать в отдалённое графство с каким-то важным визитом, ссылаясь на плохое самочувствие. Он всегда сопровождал её в подобных поездках королевского регента, зная, как она скучает на мероприятиях, полных официоза. Тильда недоверчиво щурится, говорит что-то о враче, обеспокоенно вглядываясь ему в глаза. Он смотрит на неё в ответ и не узнаёт, будто защитные силы психики перестали работать. Перед ним совершенно чужое лицо, но он-то знает, что это Тильда, его жена.

Эггси просто необходимо остаться одному, но этого он сказать Тильде не может, потому что «одному» в данном случае означает «без неё». Вряд ли она поймёт.

Спустя месяц он уходит спать в другую спальню поместья. К счастью, их тут множество, он так и не подсчитал. Тильда даже не пытается его остановить. Чёртов шар теперь полноправный хозяин его прикроватного столика и кровати: часто Эггси просыпается, сжимая в руках нагревшуюся гладкую поверхность. Ему иногда кажется, что Санта смотрит на него осуждающе. А иногда — с лёгкой полуулыбкой. Старый хитрец тщательно прячет её в фарфоровую бороду.

Ночами Эггси снится Гарри Харт. Тот берёт из его рук снежный шар, протягивает медаль. Глаз Гарри закрыт чёрной повязкой, и Эггси до дрожи, до покалывания в кончиках пальцев хочет её снять и коснуться страшного шрама. Горло сдавливает горечью. Эггси просыпается, со стыдом обнаруживая, что лицо его мокрое от слёз.

***

Эггси, разумеется, летит в Лондон на Рождество. Чтобы провести время с матерью и сестрой. Он ставит об этом в известность Тильду, но пропускает в свою речь что-то лишнее между нейтральных слов, и она слышит. Видимо, это к лучшему. Они уже пару недель даже не касаются друг друга, и не то чтобы Эггси хотел что-то менять.

— Ты не вернёшься, — спокойно говорит Тильда.

Эггси мгновение ищет вопросительную интонацию, но не находит. Он вскидывается, хочет то ли возразить, то ли оправдаться, но слова застревают в горле, вставая поперёк гортани душным и липким комком.

«Дело не в тебе, а во мне», — крутится в голове. «Давай останемся друзьями», «Прости меня» и ещё десяток невыносимо дерьмовых фраз, которые принято говорить, когда уходишь от жены. Он боится, что Тильда сейчас попытается его удержать, устроит истерику, заплачет, начнёт выкрикивать бессильные угрозы. Но Тильда — принцесса, у неё королевское воспитание, поэтому она просто кивает, безмолвно соглашаясь, и говорит:

— Не беспокойся, адвокаты подготовят бумаги для развода. Сообщи, куда тебе их выслать.

Он всё же говорит: «Спасибо», глядя в узкую прямую спину, когда она уходит, и от этого «Спасибо» за милю разит дешёвыми любовными романами. Теми, что Мишель всегда держала в сортире. Он даже чувствует на мгновение запах застоялой канализационной воды.

Шар с кружащимися снежинками уже аккуратно упакован в багаж. Когда Эггси заворачивал его в шуршащую бумагу, Санта, кажется, хитро ему подмигнул.

***

— Гарри, Гарри! — звонкий голосок Дейзи и топот её ножек останавливает Эггси на пороге квартиры Мишель.

Мать кажется взволнованной и укоризненно смотрит на малышку. Увидев Эггси, Дейзи замирает, растерянная, но уже спустя мгновение с радостным визгом бросается в объятия. Ей потребовалось меньше минуты, чтобы вспомнить брата, а сам Эггси на улице её бы не узнал. Горячие детские ладошки, растрёпанные волосы, след шоколада на щеке — она такая красивая крошка, как же он скучал по ним.

— Гарри? — Эггси выдавливает из себя улыбку. — Почему я ничего не знаю о Гарри?

Мишель просто отмахивается, но слишком поспешно. Эггси обещает себе не думать о неведомом Гарри, кем бы он ни был. Мало ли в Лондоне Гарри, а Мишель и Дейзи, судя по всему, счастливы. И если в этом доме и бывает мужчина, то он точно не похож на ублюдка Дина, а это главное.

Они весь вечер сидят с Мишель в гостиной, пьют чай с имбирными пряниками, малютка Дейзи уже спит в кроватке. На завтра запланирована прогулка по Лондону, а вечером Рокси согласилась встретиться с ним в уютном пабе, чтобы выпить немного «Гиннесса». Эггси чувствует себя счастливым, но ночью снова просыпается, сжимая пальцами сказочный шар, с мокрым от слёз лицом.

Его болезнь прогрессирует, но пока он не может придумать, где взять силы и дотянуться до необходимого лекарства. На самом деле он просто боится, что его лекарство — его Гарри Харт — давно уже не его. С тех пор, как Эггси предал его, когда предпочёл не заметить, какую боль причиняет Гарри.

От воспоминания о том взгляде на свадьбе, взгляде единственного целого глаза, сердце и сейчас начинает кровоточить. Прошлого не исправить. Прощения не вымолить.

Хоровод снежинок внутри сферы играет бликами прикроватной лампы так, что кажется, будто Санта хмурится и хочет сказать: «Ты всё проебал, Эггси». И Эггси с ним полностью согласен.

***

Рождественская ёлка на площади сияет разноцветными огнями, и мама такая красивая, и Дейзи смеётся так заразительно. Лондон погружён в предрождественскую суету — кругом искрятся гирлянды, город живёт предчувствием праздника. Даже самые серьёзные взрослые превращаются в эти дни в маленьких детей, совсем как Дейзи. Они ждут перемен и чудес и горячо просят у высших сил покровительства, благословения и исполнения желаний.

К вечеру Эггси сажает Мишель и Дейзи в кэб и отправляет домой. Дейзи устала, а у него есть время, чтобы прогуляться до паба пешком.

Рокси в пушистом белом свитере с высоким воротом выглядит шикарно — и на душе сразу становится легче. Её щека расчерчена глубоким шрамом, но он ничуть не портит её. Ещё Рокс немного прихрамывает на правую ногу. Эггси счастлив видеть её живой.

Они болтают о всяких пустяках и немного о «Кингсман», а после второй пинты «Гиннесса» Рокси накрывает ладонью его руку.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты знал: мы с Мерлином считаем, что ты должен вернуться.

Это откровенное «мы с Мерлином» звучит просто очаровательно, под заинтересованным взглядом Эггси Рокси смущается и умильно краснеет, но тут же берёт себя в руки: раз — и мисс Мортон снова спецагент, а не раскрасневшаяся от духоты, пива и волнения девушка.

— Тебе нужно поговорить с Артуром. С Гарри.

— Я обязательно запишусь на приём, — пытается отшутиться Эггси. О нет, Рокс, не сейчас, пожалуйста…

«Здравствуй, Гарри, давно не виделись, — подбрасывает ему монолог собственное воображение. — Я расстался с Тильдой и пришёл к тебе. Прости».

Это кажется Эггси смешным, и он не сдерживает себя — зачем, когда он дома. Он уже и так достаточно таил от самого себя. Прервать приступ истерического веселья не может даже обеспокоенный взгляд Рокси.

Эггси вытирает салфеткой выступивший на лбу пот и успокаивающе сжимает её руку.

— Не беспокойся за меня, Рокс.

Надлом образовался в нём, когда Валентайн выстрелил Гарри в лицо. Всё это время он только ширился и рос, а сейчас готов превратиться в пропасть, в чёрную дыру, которая поглотит самого Эггси к чертям собачьим. Есть поломки, которые невозможно починить, — когда оплавленные детали спекаются между собой, словно давние шрамы.

Стоит на мгновение закрыть глаза, уставшие от блеска рождественской иллюминации, перед сомкнутыми веками снова чёртов Гарри Харт — снимает с лица чёрную повязку, скрывающую жуткий шрам, несколько мгновений смотрит на Эггси и надевает очки с непрозрачной линзой.

От воспоминаний Эггси скручивает такой приступ ненависти к себе, что он сгибается к столику. Рокси смотрит на него сочувственным взглядом, и он начинает ненавидеть и её тоже. За компанию.

Есть такие, как Рокс. У неё всё выходит правильно: обучение, финальное испытание, первая и большинство последующих миссий. Ей даже удаётся выжить во взорванном поместье и не заиметь искусственных конечностей. Если Эггси правильно понял блеск её глаз и смущение при упоминании Мерлина, возврат занудного координатора с того света — тоже отчасти её заслуга. Любовь — огромная сила, способная на чудеса, а уж если носитель этой силы — идеальная мисс Мортон, успех почти гарантирован.

Эггси лажает везде, где можно налажать, и это точно не то качество, которым следует гордиться. И вряд ли его неуклюжая любовь смогла бы вернуть кого-то с того света. И сам Гэри Анвин в целом совсем не рождественский подарок, чего уж греха таить.

Он вытаскивает из кармана стеклянный шар и водружает его на стол, предварительно встряхнув.

«Привет, Санта, Рождество уже близко, надеюсь, ты приготовил для меня чудо».

— Мама купила мне этот шар в тот день, когда я впервые увидел Гарри. Мне было четыре года.

Рокси смотрит на снежинки, потом на Эггси, потом склоняется и заглядывает в лицо Санты.

— Тебе тоже кажется, что этот чувак меня осуждает? — бормочет Эггси и запоздало удивляется, когда он успел так набраться. — Эй, Рокс, не надо пялиться на меня как на чернокожего гомосексуального инвалида. Как-нибудь обойдусь без жалости.

После очередной пинты Рокс будто невзначай рассказывает, что Гарри приглядывал за Мишель и Дейзи, пока Эггси играл в скандинавского принца. От ядрёной смеси вины, горечи, благодарности и любви Эггси готов выблевать всё выпитое разом.

Позже Рокси, садясь в кэб, сжимает его руку и уверенно произносит:

— До встречи, Эггси.

— Угу.

Он остаётся стоять в свете неоновых гирлянд под моросящим декабрьским дождём. В ладони зажата бумажка, и Эггси приходится долго её рассматривать — всё плывёт и двоится. Он закрывает один глаз, чтобы как-то сфокусироваться, а потом ещё мучительно вспоминает шифр, чтобы прочитать послание. Адрес Гарри Харта. Элитный жилой район, разве у Харта могло быть иначе?

***

Эггси решает, что косяком больше, косяком меньше — уже нет никакой разницы, вряд ли он сделает хуже, чем есть. В голове шумит — последняя пинта явно была лишней. Дождь усиливается, и за воротник стекают холодные струйки.

Нужно купить вина, или фруктов, или какую безделицу — нельзя в канун Рождества идти в гости с пустыми руками. Но мысль об этикете слишком мимолётна, чтобы остановиться.

Он стоит напротив нужной двери долго, слишком долго, и вглядывается в тёплый свет окон, пытаясь избавиться от спазма в горле — будто трахею сдавили невидимые клещи. Если Гарри сейчас ударит его, выгонит вон — отступится от принципов джентльменства, — Эггси его поймёт. Но стоит лишь коснуться дверного кольца, как дверь распахивается. Словно его ждали.

— Эггси.

— Привет, Гарри. Это я.

Гарри выгладит постаревшим, и самое время спросить себя, что стало тому причиной — то ли работа на пределе возможностей человеческого организма, то ли потерянная последняя любовь. Эггси хочется уткнуться в мягкую шерсть домашнего кардигана, вдохнуть и забыться на пару лет, пока мозг не очистится от всего лишнего.

Молчание на пороге затягивается, Эггси растерян и совершенно не знает, что сказать. «Привет, Гарри, это я, я ушёл от Тильды. К тебе. Хочешь, отсосу прямо тут». Эггси разумно молчит: интуиция подсказывает ему, что в ответ на такое он вылетит из дома в самом что ни на есть прямом смысле. И пролетит метров двадцать. Как минимум.

Чтобы как-то заполнить неловкую и мучительную паузу, он снова достаёт из кармана пальто снежный шар.

— Помнишь, когда мы впервые встретились…

— Помню.

Гарри резко разворачивается и уходит вглубь дома. Эггси не остаётся ничего, кроме как сбросить пальто и послушно идти следом. В конце концов, отсутствие удара в лицо в этой ситуации означает весьма вежливое приглашение. Новый дом безупречно элегантный, как сам Гарри Харт, но кажется пустым. Не хватает мистера Пикуля в сортире и пёстрых бабочек на стенах.

Бурбон в низких стаканах напоминает те двадцать четыре часа перед последним испытанием, и Эггси не лукавит, считая их лучшими часами в своей жизни. Эггси греет ладонью шар и украдкой смотрит на маленького Санту внутри.

«Сделай мне подарок, всесильный Санта, — думает Эггси. — Подари мне прощение Гарри Харта».

Скорее всего, ему давно пора посетить психотерапевта, ведь это ненормально — разговаривать с фигуркой в стеклянном шаре.

Они долго молчат, и больше всего на свете Эггси боится, что Гарри задаст вопрос, что-то типа «Зачем ты пришёл?», и тогда он не сможет ответить.

— Ты стал Артуром, — Эггси неуклюже пытается наполнить словами вязкую тишину.

— Больше некому. Мерлин недавно встал с больничной койки.

Голос и выражение лица Гарри бесстрастны, но взгляд выражает безмерную глухую усталость. И её так хочется стереть, вытравить.

— Гарри, я… — начинает Эггси, но под холодным непроницаемым взглядом все мысли замерзают. Он выдёргивает себя из оцепенения. — Гарри, чёрт побери, я так ошибся.

Молчание Гарри изучающее, сочится таким пристальным вниманием, что Эггси кажется, будто с него срезают кожу. Безжалостно, пласт за пластом, пока не обнажится то, что спрятано.

Он позволил себе потерять Гарри дважды. И если в первый раз можно было ненавидеть грёбаного психа Валентайна, то во второй раз никто не виноват, кроме Эггси.

Он умоляюще смотрит на Гарри. Он близок к тому, чтобы опуститься на колени, наплевав на гордость и здравый смысл. Останавливает знание, что Гарри Харт не тот, у кого можно вымолить прощение на коленях. По крайней мере, в том, в чём нельзя вымолить лицом к лицу.

«Чёрт, Гарри, мать твою, Харт, помоги мне», — мысленно просит Эггси.

Гарри чуть насмешливо выгибает бровь.

«Ну уж нет, сам выкручивайся, мой мальчик».

Эггси говорит, что всё наконец понял, что любит и не может жить без Гарри и больше никогда не предаст и не покинет — тонна слезливой сентиментальной чуши, но в какой-то момент обескураженно понимает, что всё это внутри, не вслух.

Слыша тихие шаги, он боится поднять голову, а когда тёплые пальцы касаются руки, его насквозь прошивает электрический разряд.

— Дай взглянуть.

Стеклянный шар в руках Гарри вспыхивает снежным вихрем. Гарри присаживается перед ним на корточки — и картинка из детства вспыхивает в голове. Гарри ничуть не изменился по сравнению с воспоминанием, потускневшим и истёртым, как старая фотокарточка, но всё ещё чётким. Эггси глухо и невесело смеётся.

— У тебя есть для меня медаль, Гарри?

Гарри недоволен его шуткой — это заметно по глубокой бороздке меж бровей, которая делает Гарри ещё старше. Эггси протягивает руку и пытается её разгладить кончиками пальцев. Холодея от собственной наглости, он снимает с Гарри очки, а тот сразу отворачивается, прячет своё увечье, уязвимость и растерянность.

— Не надо, позволь мне взглянуть. Я хочу.

Эггси успевает провести по надбровной дуге, отмечая неровности сросшейся кости, коснуться самого краешка шрама, когда Гарри перехватывает его руку у запястья и отводит от лица. Очки возвращаются на место. Он не отталкивает, но и не позволяет приблизиться, хотя этого уже чертовски много.

— Ты пьян, Эггси. Пьян и очень устал. Тебе нужно выспаться.

— Я не уйду, — упрямо мотает Эггси головой, вызывая радужный круговорот перед глазами.

— В этом доме есть гостевая спальня. Идём со мной.

***

Эггси снова просыпается среди ночи, но сейчас что-то не так, как обычно. Чья-то ласковая ладонь стирает слёзы с лица, и в первое мгновение ему кажется, что это Тильда. Возникает желание оттолкнуть, если вообще не отбросить грубо, услышать удар тела о стену, но в ноздри бьёт знакомый запах. Запах Гарри.

Эггси открывает глаза. Свет уличного фонаря освещает лицо Гарри — без очков он действительно выглядит уязвимо и растерянно. Эггси гладит щёку с колючей щетиной.

— Кажется, я выбил безупречного Гарри Харта из колеи. Ты не побрился перед сном.

Гарри усмехается или просто кривится — не разобрать.

— Ты кричал. И плачешь.

Эггси прячет лицо в ласкающей ладони, сжимает чужое запястье, прижимается и всхлипывает.

— Гарри, прости меня… простипростипрости. Если бы я мог вернуть… всё назад, я бы не поступил так с тобой.

Гарри гладит его волосы, размазывает слёзы, которые текут и текут, не думая останавливаться, и помешать этому, чёрт побери, невозможно.

— Если бы я мог вернуть время назад, — глухо говорит он, — я бы рассказал тебе про холостой патрон. Прости меня, Эггси, за всё, что заставил тебя пережить.

Эггси тянет Гарри на себя, лихорадочно шарит руками по спине, задирает пижаму, и «пожалуйста» на выдохе сливается в непрерывный речитатив, как какая-то дурацкая мантра.

Когда их лица близко, совсем рядом, он наконец добирается до изуродованной глазницы и проводит кончиком языка по краю века, отстраняется и заглядывает в лицо Гарри.

— Ты не должен мне ничего доказывать, Эггси.

— И не собирался, — фыркает Эггси. — Я люблю тебя. Я должен был сказать это раньше.

Говорить в сумраке спальни, когда Гарри совсем рядом, без галстука и выражения «я-грёбаный-джентльмен» на лице, гораздо проще, поэтому Эггси вдохновенно вываливает на него всю ту сентиментально-романтическую чушь. На этот раз вслух, с выражением, захлёбываясь собственными эмоциями. Гарри гладит его волосы и ласково смотрит — как на потерявшегося в супермаркете, но быстро найденного малыша. Вроде и отругать нужно, но радость от того, что всё обошлось, больше, чем досада за непослушание.

Рождественский шар попадает Эггси под спину, когда Гарри, устав, по всей видимости, ждать, чтобы поток откровений иссяк, опрокидывает его на кровать, прижимает собственным весом и целует. Эггси уверен, что Санта в шаре одобрительно улыбается. Он бездумно сообщает об этом Гарри и глупо хихикает, утыкаясь в обнажённое плечо — когда только Гарри успел раздеться?

Гарри чуть отстраняет Эггси и смотрит на него так, будто решает, где найти хорошего психотерапевта прямо сейчас. Эггси уверенно тянет его на себя и возвращает к поцелуям — жадным и в то же время ласковым, успокаивающим.

Эггси немыслимо благодарен, что Гарри ничего не говорит и демонстрирует полную уверенность в том, что делает. Можно было бы отчитывать, переубеждать, спрашивать, сомневаться, обвинять, и это было бы справедливо, но Гарри Харт — его Гарри — не такой. Джентльмены не размениваются на несвоевременные сомнения.

Сейчас Гарри так близко, вот его руки, вот его губы утешающе-мягко согревают шею Эггси, вот твёрдый член упирается в бедро — впрочем, Эггси отвечает тем же, и в этом нет никакой неловкости или смущения. Эггси не может сдержаться и то ли тихо стонет, то ли поскуливает от укутывающих прикосновений и от жаркого контакта тел. Гарри Харт всюду, и наконец можно им вдоволь насытиться, но Эггси хочет больше, ещё больше.

Он отдаёт Гарри своё тело, распахивает настежь душу, дарит себя и принимает ответный бесценный подарок — прощение и любовь.

Завтра будет новый день, смеющаяся мама и малышка Дейзи. Запах имбиря и печенья, ветка омелы и сияющие гирлянды. Возможно, даже Рокси и Мерлин — господи, Эггси будет счастлив увидеть этого зануду.

Здесь и сейчас у Эггси есть Гарри. А у Гарри есть Эггси. Сейчас и, помоги боже, навсегда.

«Спасибо, Санта», — беззвучно шепчет Эггси, сжимая в руке тёплые пальцы Гарри и уютно устраивая голову на его плече.

Завтра наступит Рождество.


End file.
